


Cold Snap

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione dreams of her favorite character to huddle for warmth.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 31 days of writing challenge huddle for warmth. I went with Thrawn/Hermione. I used google docs for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger shivered as she plodded through her dream fantasy. Her hands trying to rub the feeling back in her arms, she wished that the person she fantasied the most would show up to keep her warm.

Her teeth started chattering now as she pulled the collar up on her blouse close to her neck.

“Come sit with me by the fire,” she heard the eerily voice drift in the wind and trees. She looked warily trying vainly to see an orangish light.

There was one in the distance as she motivated herself to get going so she can get warm by that enticing fire.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized Thrawn sitting on a log as he warmed his hands. His red eyes looked up and smiled warmly when he saw her. He felt her magic in her dream and was curious to why she was dreaming about him.

“Are we having the same dream? Is this real?” she chattered out as he went up to help her sit down on the log close to him. He pulled out a warm blanket and wrapped them up snugly. His strong arms wrapped around her shivering body.

“It appears so, my lovely. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn and you are my dear?”

Hermione felt warmer as she snuggled closer to his warm body. “Hermione Granger. I am from a world called Earth. I have no clue as if this is real or not.”

Thrawn’s red eyes glittered. He had heard tales of a planet called Earth. “Would you like this to be real?” he whispered sensually.

She gazed into his eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck as she purred, “Yes, I do.”

He kissed her as she practically melted into his arms. He carried her to the pulled out sleeping bag and laid her down. He maneuvered them in the sleeping bag to get into a comfortable position.

“I don’t want to wake up and find this isn’t real.” she whined softly in his ear as he suckled on her neck.

“I sensed your magic. The Force has brought us together in the dream. You have to believe or wish that you want to be here. Please wake up and join me in the comfort of my quarters where it is warm.”

Thrawn's words made sense to Hermione and she wished with her strength that she wanted to be with him. She felt drawn to him for some reason and wanted to know why.

His mouth descended on hers as they kissed senseouly. Thrawn felt her body was getting the necessary heat to stay warm. And he hoped with his heart that once he wakes from this delicious dream that she would be in his bed.

“All I have to do is wake up. Please wake up at the same time i do,” he pleaded softly in her ear.

She started to feel her body waking up. “I'm starting to wake up.”

Thrawn felt his body waking up as well, “Wish hard my love. This cold snap has brought us together for a reason.”

Hermione wished again with all her might to wake up next to Thrawn. She closed her eyes and opened them.

“Welcome my dearest. I’m glad you have joined me.” Thrawn purred in her ear.


End file.
